


bad guys

by ormosia0210



Category: all焉, 之焉 - Fandom, 任间焉火 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormosia0210/pseuds/ormosia0210
Kudos: 22





	bad guys

任豪推门进来的时候焉嘉正在哥哥，哥哥叫的不停，焉嘉身上就剩一件那身蕾丝衬衫，前面的领结松松垮垮被夏光摁在地毯上操得整爽，夏光站在后面只解开了腰带掐着焉嘉的腰撞，噗嗤噗嗤的水声和肉体拍打声刺激着任豪的耳朵。  
任豪走上前关住了门。  
焉嘉塌着腰跪在地上，折成一个好看的形状，任豪走过去抬起焉嘉的下巴，看他迷茫的抬起头，用对不准焦的眼神看他。  
“咔哒”  
任豪坐到旁边的沙发上把腰带解开，放出从进门时就已经硬了的性器，夏光拍拍焉嘉的屁股示意他往前再爬一爬，焉嘉撑着没什么力气的手爬到任豪胯下，用手触上任豪的性器，红润的嘴唇先是示好的亲了亲，然后张嘴包裹住，任豪笑着用手指勾着焉嘉头发打圈，夏光又拍了拍焉嘉屁股，焉嘉就主动的撅了起来让夏光重新插入柔软的洞里。  
“呜……”焉嘉后边被撞得用力，连带着身子往前面拱去，被迫做了一个又一个深喉，来不及下咽的津液从嘴角往下流，焉嘉难受的想干呕却被夹在中间没法躲避，只能红着眼眶随着两个男人的节奏被两个男人撞来撞去。  
“我说我去找这件衣服怎么没找到，原来有人比我快。”任豪摸着焉嘉的头抬头对夏光说。  
“嘉嘉知不知道，自己穿着这件衣服有多好看？”  
焉嘉哪有功夫回答他们的问题，已经被操得晕晕乎乎，趴也趴不稳只好把手撑在任豪身上，任豪抬起皮鞋蹭了蹭焉嘉挺立着的性器，随着夏光的节奏还晃晃悠悠，夏光操他的时候从来不让他摸前面，但是一般他也用不到前面，任豪用皮鞋挑起焉嘉的性器，顺着鞋就留下一道黏黏的水迹，“呵。”任豪轻笑出声，又稍微用力踩了踩。  
焉嘉含着他的性器抬眼皱眉看他，任豪摸了摸他的头发，表示抱歉。  
夏光突然不知道那根筋没搭对看着任豪和焉嘉的互动有点不爽，扯起焉嘉的头发往后，焉嘉吃痛叫出声，嘴里的性器也滑了出去顺着嘴唇扯出一根暧昧的银丝。  
夏光卡住焉嘉的腰开始大力冲撞。  
“啊……之光，轻点……”焉嘉也不知道他又犯什么病，夏光也不理他冲着他的敏感点艹个不停，焉嘉终于是顶不住，前面一股一股的射了出来。高潮完的焉嘉软成一滩泥被夏光肆意的顶弄着，任豪也不着急，坐在沙发上看着面前两个人做爱。  
夏光看焉嘉被操得魂都快没了的样子大概是开心了，把性器拔了出来用手撸了出来，把精液全都射到了焉嘉的屁股和后背上。  
“豪哥你来吧，为了你我可都没有射进去。”夏光让开一步邀请豪哥来，任豪没起身，只是探着身子抓住焉嘉衬衫上的领结，焉嘉只好被迫的往前爬了几步，任豪捞起焉嘉将他抱到自己身上，将自己的性器捅了进去。  
“嘉嘉好厉害啊，被玩了这么久都没有松呢。”任豪做爱的时候和平常很不一样，焉嘉会莫名的怕他，因为任豪嘴里说的话都是他不想听却不得不承认的。  
“嘉嘉自己说，骚不骚？”  
“别说了……”焉嘉被操的上下起伏，汗水顺着脸庞滴落，被任豪的话臊的满脸通红，“别说了。”  
任豪抱起焉嘉往旁边床走去，压着焉嘉就倒到床上，激的焉嘉呻吟声都变了个调。任豪的技术比夏光强，夏光仗着自己的性器粗大，干起来都格外的猛，每次都是捅到底再拔出来，焉嘉每次都是痛爽参半，可任豪不一样，任豪清楚焉嘉的敏感点，他喜欢磨，对着焉嘉的点磨来磨去，逼着焉嘉哥哥老公喊个不停才给他痛快。  
任豪下身有一下没一下的动着，嘴唇隔着衬衫附上焉嘉的乳尖，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，焉嘉爽的发抖，不一会儿那两个点附近的衣料都被洇开，红红小小的乳头粘连着白色衬衫，像是奶油蛋糕上  
装饰的两颗草莓。  
“豪哥，动一动。”焉嘉现在缓了过来又开始欲求不满，主动的拿腿勾任豪。  
任豪也不和他客气，立马开始操他，焉嘉这会儿已经被操开了，低沉的嗓音叫床倒是真的带劲，满足太多男人的征服欲，焉嘉眼眶流出生理泪水，抱着任豪的脖子被干的一耸一耸，盯着天花板微张着嘴巴发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
夏光对着任豪使了个眼神，任豪很默契的抱起焉嘉，焉嘉整个人被任豪抱进怀里，身下的性器进的更深，闭着眼头抬起露出好看又脆弱的脖颈，任豪侧着头咬住他的喉结轻磨，焉嘉的手在任豪后背留下一道道红色的挠痕。  
“不要！”  
焉嘉沙哑的声音突然变得激动，他惊慌的睁大双眼开始挣扎，夏光不知道什么时候脱了衣服爬上了床，从身后靠近与任豪夹住了他，而夏光的手摸上了任豪与他的交合处。焉嘉预感到了危险的来临，他扭头向夏光求助，“哥哥，不行，不行，会坏掉的……”他泪光闪闪的样子倒比之前更美丽三分，夏光亲了亲他的额头，“嘉嘉那么棒，怎么会做不到呢？”说着手指又往里顶了顶，就进去了半根指节。  
焉嘉就像一条刚上了岸的鱼，不断挣扎却毫无作用，被撕裂的感觉和恐慌让他的眼泪涌出，夏光突然有点心疼。  
“不弄了不弄了，嘉嘉别哭了。”夏光抽出手指吻掉焉嘉的泪，任豪觉得好笑，他像哄小孩一样拍了拍焉嘉的背，“那我们换个玩法。”

焉嘉觉得自己快死了，自己好像射过了两次，或者三次，记不清了，他被夏光和任豪夹在中间，连续不断的抽插让他连喘息的时间都没有，任豪夏光说是放过他不再尝试两个人一起进，但却配合默契的一出一进，焉嘉连喊停的力气都没有，在中间被两个人搂住，一个从前一个从后进入穴口，敏感点被不断的撞击，快感没有间断的袭来，焉嘉的性器已经射不出来东西，只可怜巴巴的渗出点透明稀薄的液体。如果不是被夏光和任豪两个人紧紧抱着，那他现在就是一滩烂泥。  
夏光和任豪倒是一副兄友弟恭的场景，两个人扒开焉嘉已经被揉的皱皱巴巴的衬衫，堪堪挂在焉嘉的胳膊上，两个人像两只侵略扩张的狼，一人一只肩膀的亲咬，在焉嘉身上留下一块块痕迹。  
两人发泄的差不多，任豪射了两次，他不喜欢射到焉嘉的穴里，他上一次射到了焉嘉的肚子上，这一次他率先抽出来，夏之光从后边抱住差点就歪下去的焉嘉，任豪对准焉嘉的脸撸动，龟头蹭着焉嘉红润的嘴唇射了出来，精液留在焉嘉的发丝和睫毛上，配上焉嘉被干到迷茫的表情，又纯又欲。焉嘉下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔流到嘴角的精液，任豪觉得自己迟早要死到这个妖精身上。夏光看焉嘉被干的魂都快没了决定还是放过他，也就掐着他的腰快速抽插了数十次，一下一下的射进了焉嘉的穴里，抽出来的时候已经闭合不住，焉嘉半趴在床上，只剩屁股还高高的撅着，洞里的精液顺着滑下来，双腿颤颤巍巍的还抖动着，终于是结束了，焉嘉当时那一刻只有这一个想法，揪着床单的手指都麻木的难以分开，他陷在柔软的被子里，浑身上下都是情欲的痕迹，红紫一片，还有各种液体，下身泥泞不堪，色情的要命。  
夏光意犹未尽抄起焉嘉与他交换了一个吻。  
“哥哥……”焉嘉现在太脆弱了，他蹭蹭夏光的脖子 。任豪捡起不知道什么时候掉到地上，被蹂躏的和他主人一样的白衬衫，“你抱他去洗澡吧。”他说完像是要逃，却被焉嘉拽住了，“豪哥。”  
任豪知道自己完了，他想要的从来不只是焉嘉的身体。  
焉嘉又安抚的亲了亲夏光的嘴，然后向任豪伸手，“抱我去洗澡。”  
被任豪抱到身上后又扭头看夏光，“哥哥也要。”

we're bad guys.


End file.
